Salvation Between
by Skye Highwind
Summary: "A story of one ninja throughout worlds." One will die, another reborn, and an enemy into a friend, as they go through what will be, the greatest adventure they've ever been through. Marche/Ritz, Llednar Twem, other pairings to come.
1. Chapter 1

Standard Disclaimer applied.

He… had fallen. Failed, but yet… he felt prouder than ever, lying on that stone floor, in the arms of a bangaa, solid and strong. One young ninja had saved Marche's life, in spite of his own. And now, he lay in the arms of his best friend, and close clan mate, Elmon. In his final dying moments, one would have another chance, but the time was yet to come.

As he lay in the ghost town of Jagd Dorsa, his spirits were gone as the last of his life dissipates and the legacy of the only Ninja with the skill of Blue Magi remains on the breath of the wind, and no longer would he be fighting against the evils of this land known as Ivalice, but resting in the afterlife with his parents.

But the best had yet come.

_A legacy of one, shall end unfinished__  
__Life forms in a new time, a new place__  
__But one shall claim a legacy remembered__  
__and once again, shall Ultima be remembered.___

_Thy shall face, friends, enemies and those in between__  
__As a journey evolves throughout more__  
__Friends shall be encountered, enemies vanquished__  
__Once more shall they reign.___

_But a threat yields sleeping, rest undisturbed__  
__That Grimore shall be the key__  
__In saving this land from miserie__  
__And once more, shall there be peace.___

_As this young hero, finds friends and love__  
__Never forget will they, and all will remember__  
__When they traveled throughout worlds__  
__To find salvation between._


	2. Chapter 2

**Standard disclaimer applied.**

But I was…. Awake! H-how… I had fallen in Jagd Dorsa, but… I was alive!

How in the name of Prince Mewt? More importantly, WHERE am I? The teen was in a town- no a city! But there were no bangaa or viera, not a single nu mou or moogle in sight! Just humans! I sit up from that bench, feeling a pain in my chest.

Right. The Jagd, Elmon. Where was my close friend? I look around, everyone wore those strange blue pants, and those boots that would never stand a trek from Cyril to Baguba Port. I stand, feeling a bit dizzy. I walk along, faster than others, my experience with a ninja showing through.

As I walk past an abandoned glass building, I stop after seeing a kid in the reflection. I quickly scan my surroundings, but there was no one there. Dark grey hair the color of dust, and strange amber eyes that seemed to glow in the night. The reflection wore a blue jacket with two black strips on the rims, the jacket covering some of their waist, and the sleeves a little too long for them. They wore a pair of blue material, I didn't know what it was, and some kind of boots, that look like they were made from leather. Finally, they had a striped white scarf with three shades of purple, lavender, normal violet and a darker tone.

_Is… that me?_ I ask myself.

I shake my head clear, now was not the time to be dwelling on things and dawdling. Wherever I am, it is definitely NOT Ivalice. One café radiated heat, lights illuminating the dark night like fireflies in the night sky. Inside, a group of teens were preparing to leave. One had curly, messy brown hair, another had hair white as the pure snow around them. My calculating eyes analyzed first, as always. Another, the smallest and youngest, I noted, had brown hair and eyes. The kid looked harmless. The last had-

Wait a millisecond! Blond hair with a strand just… going up, blue eyes, and similar clothing, Marche! Marche of Clan Ultima, and my own clan leader! So… his companions must be Ritz Malheur, and Prince Mewt, but… who was that child? Either way, immediately, I kneel down to Marche, the way of the ninja always in my mind.

Respect, honor and no foul play was the law of the ninja. Even if I was older by just a year, Marche was my clan leader, my lord, my liege. He was much more experienced than I was, and if it weren't for him, I would never have gotten to the place I am at now. He was my role model, and I would protect him all my days… that is how I passed you know.

_~~~FLASHBACK~~~_

_In Jagd Dorsa we are, attempting to liberate it, but like always, wouldn't happen without a fight. And still, those… imbeciles even had monsters! Masterberries, Tonberries, and even Toughskins! I wouldn't fail my lord however, I couldn't. He was counting on me, and I won't let him down!_

_But either way… only a few were left. I was all out of Mana, and I couldn't use my Blue Magic, so I had to deal with dodging and attacking with my two blades, Nosada and Masamune. I had Ninja Gear slipped on, so I felt light as a feather, and especially with those Feather Boots, and the Gauntlets raised my attack high. I couldn't fail now, not now, not here. It would break Lana's heart, and I never want to hurt her._

_But my liege, he didn't see that Masterberry coming. He didn't notice it at all, but I saw it from the corner of my eye. I didn't have enough mana to use Wood Veil, or anything else, so I did the one thing I could. I leapt in the Masterberry's way as it was stabbing, and let myself get hit instead. One acute hit to the heart had me down, that's all it took._

_Lana couldn't do anything, I was dying. Elmon asked if they could go, and leave us alone so he could pay his respects to me. Elmon… he's my best friend, he's been there with me forever, we became a part of Clan Nutsy together. Lana left one last kiss, the last one she knew she'd ever get. Marche nodded, and left with everyone, after saying some words to me._

"_Nusratt…. You did great. Forever in our hearts you will be," he promises, and I weakly smile, glad that he'll be fine._

_But I'm not so sure about Elmon, or Lana. After that, Marche leaves, and it's just us two._

"_Nussssratt… You've been my besssst friend ssssince the day we met. You didn't call me a lizard like everyone elsssse, no, you called me ssssomething more than that. You called me your friend," Elmon says quietly, that accent of bangaa relevant, but I didn't care._

"_And now…. You're leaving. You're leaving me and Lana, and everyone elsssse in Clan Ultima," He says, something in his eye. He tries to hide it, by turning away, but I knew what it was._

"_Elmon… don't…. cry… I'll always… be with you…" I managed to struggle out. _

"_I remember when you promissssssed me not to tell anyone who you were, but ssssince we're alone, I can call you by your name now. Ssssatir Elnan Alcaissss, my bessst friend, and you will forever be." He says softly._

"_Elmon Hoffman Deen, my friend…. We…. Shall meet again." I say weakly, raising my hand to clamp with his. And with that… we made a pact._

"_Goodbye Satir, you will be remembered forever, like the wind on our breath, the air we breath, the light in our eyes and the warmth of our heart, thy shall not be forgotten, we needed thee, and thy shall be in peace for the rest of these days," he recites slowly, never one for poetry._

"…_.You… you did it… you… made a poem…. For… me…." I say weakly. I was proud of him, "….Make sure… Lana… stays happy… and… keep her safe…"_

"_I promise." Elmon swears on his heart._

_We spend the rest of this moment in silence, until my spirit drains, my heart stops and my eyes shut. My hand falls limp, and I have left them all. Nosada and Kotetsu are taken by Elmon as he leaves, and I lay in perfect rest, never to be disturbed, made sure by my friend._

_But my wish to stay was too much. I couldn't die, I needed to live for the sake of everyone. For Rolan Azimov, Marche Radiuju, Visconti Darios, Ritz Malheur, Prince Mewt Randell, Shara, Elmon Hoffman Deen and of course… Lana Babette Maude. I couldn't remember anything… but everything going black._

_And… maybe I heard a faint whisper… from Mewt._

"_Rest in Peace… Satir Elnan Alcais."_

_~~~END FLASHBACK~~~_

I was brought out of my stupor by that young child talking.

"Looks like a secret admirer Marche!" the younger brunette snickers.

"Not just a secret admirer! Marche, look at him closely!" Ritz said.

"Huh-! Nusratt?" Marche stammered.

"My liege, please inform me of where we are," I say for the first time since coming here with my soft voice, far from my class.

"Marche- how did he get here?" Mewt asked.

All the while, this kid looks at me like I'm some sort of monster, which I'm not.

"Marche! Who's this guy, why does he know you, is he from Ivalice?" the kid fires off questions at rapid.

"Hold on Doned!"

So that was his name, Doned. Strange, but they must be close friends or something of the sort.

"This is Nusratt Satir, part of my clan Ultima. Yes he is from Ivalice. Nusratt, my brother, Doned," my liege introduces.

I stand to bow, before rising up once more.

"It is as my liege states. I am Nusratt Satir of Clan Ultima, current ninja and wielder of dual blades," I say once more, like that Nu Mou always around Mewt… Babus was his name?

"Wow! A ninja, I'm only an apprentice thief!" Doned smiles, jumping eagerly.

"Now my liege, you never answered my question, where are we?" I ask once more.

"Well… we're in a city called St. Ivalice, it's always snowing… Um Nusratt, you're in the real world." He says hesitantly.

"…..Wha-" I start, but am cut off by Ritz.

"He doesn't have a place to stay does he? Well… He can't stay at my house, your house is full Marche, and Mewt just doesn't have room…" Ritz thinks.

"Well… um… where should he stay? Your mom doesn't know about Ivalice does she?" Mewt says softly.

"She doesn't, but your dad does… I mean, but I think Nusratt would feel better if he stayed at my house, but…" Marche thinks to himself.

"Marche, he has to stay at your house, there's no other way. I don't think he'd feel very comfortable with me…" Mewt says quietly.

"I… can sleep outside if you all wish," I add in. I had no problem with that, been there, done that. But the snow… I'd be buried by the first crack of morn.

"We have to find a way…" Marche says, "But we can go to my house for now. You guys can sleep over."

"Hmm… alright, I'll call my mom." Ritz says.

She takes out this strange black rectangle with some sort of wand thing at the top. She presses keys and then a strange key that resembled Llednar Twem's hat. Makes me wonder how much Gil Caligula costs…. Gil? Caligula? I must be going crazy.

"Mom… yea I'm fine… yea… Can I stay over at Marche's house?... Mom, his mom is going to be there, plus Doned, Mewt and one of our friends too…. Yea thanks." Ritz talks to her mom.

She presses a different button, and hands it to Mewt.

"Hey, call your dad."

"….Hey dad… yea I'm fine…. No injuries… but I have to stay at Marche's house… No it's one of Marche's clan members…. No he's actually HERE. In the real world…. Yea thanks dad." Mewt converses, before pressing the same button Ritz did.

"What is that device?" I asked questioningly.

They all tried to explain what a "cellphone" was, but I just didn't get it. I mean, I grew up writing letters, learning Calligraphy, training, taking missions and other things like that, but I couldn't get the complexities of something called a cell phone. I just couldn't.

Anyway, we all trekked through the snow to Marche's house, which isn't that small. It's actually pretty big. We all enter the house, and Marche calls out to his mom.

"Hey mom! We're home!" He calls, "I brought home some friends, they'll be sleeping over, if you don't mind!"

"Sure honey, just don't stay up too long!" She calls back. I knew I would like his mother. Unlike my own. But that was another story.

We all head upstairs, to talk some more, and to discuss what happened after Marche left that day in the Jagd.

"Elmon just…. Did something I cannot explain… then it all went black." I say.

"…Black? Not white?" Mewt asks.

"No, just… black." I respond.

"It's supposed to go white," Mewt responds.

"O-oh…" I say hesitantly.

"Then I woke up on the bench, and when I sat up, I was all sore, and my chest hurt. Not a good feeling. I got up and walked around until I say you guys in the café shop, going out. And you know what happens from then." I explain.

"Woah, a real mystery! Awesome!" Doned cheers.

"This is really strange, why did you come here after dying…" Marche thinks.

"Maybe he had a really strong wish like Mewt?" Ritz suggested.

"It's possible… I mean, you… had a great life while it lasted." Marche says.

It felt so weird that they were talking like this about my death. I mean, I'm still alive, you don't have to say anything about it…

But… what were we going to do? I wanted to go home.


End file.
